Venture
by Lilmissxx
Summary: Hermione shook her head in denial, and he laughed quietly, breath fanning over her ear. "You want this. Stop battling with your mind Granger, and succumb to your body's desires…" Dramione Lemonade. First in the Trilogy.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Afterwards.**

Hermione could remember precisely the moment she should have run away.

It was about five minutes ago, whilst her and Draco were still arguing whilst on patrol after hours.

Now, she was backed against the wall with his hands caging her in, one by her head, and the other by her waist. She foolishly tried to jerk her knee upwards, but he batted it away with one of his legs and pressed closer, resting between her thighs. Hermione swallowed thickly, brain whirring as she tried to figure out a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She looked up at his steely eyes and prepared herself for trouble. He smiled slowly at her, resembling a predator. He started to speak.

"Now Granger, what have I warned you before about fighting with the Head Boy?" He bared his teeth slightly. Hermione sent a swirl of indignation towards him. She pushed her hands uselessly against his chest. He didn't budge an inch. She gritted her teeth, before replying,

"I can't seem to remember. Would you care to enlighten me, oh wise one?" She spat at his feet. He growled at her, and she shivered. He moved his face closer.

"I believe that I warned you last time Granger." He spoke her name like a poison, before cocking his head to one side, "Now because this is the third time you've disobeyed me, it will be the last." Hermione tried to protest,

"Malfoy! I'm Head Girl! I don't have to listen to you!" But he silenced her with his hand, before leaning closer still, his mouth now inches away from her own. He looked down at her, brown eyes burning with anger, hair wild and mouth set in an indignant pose.

"Oh, but you do Granger, otherwise the consequences will be most… dire for you." He let the words roll on his tongue before placing his hand back at the side of her head. She opened her mouth to protest again, but he cut her off.

"Oh Granger, don't say I didn't warn you." When she went to speak he ducked his head and kissed her roughly. Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a surprised squeak. Draco ignored it and cupped her cheek, continuing to kiss her. She attempted to pull away and slap him but he caught her hands and held them above her head, moving his lips relentlessly. Hermione stood stoically, forcing herself not to respond.

He pulled away and she felt the cool air pass her lips. An ache had begun in her groin, and her eyes were flitting about. With a slight blush she felt his heat that had risen between them pressing against her stomach. He flicked his tongue out and touched it to his lips thoughtfully.

"Weak Granger. I always knew you wouldn't be a very good kisser." Hermione bristled at the slight against her, before freeing her wrists, and dragging his head back down, pressing her lips to his. This time it was him who had frozen in shock, but he quickly regained his momentum.

He pressed closer to her, eyes closing, blood boiling, hand reaching round to the back of her neck so she couldn't pull away. Apparently, she had the same idea because Draco felt a cool hand skim his hair. He growled against her lips and Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. His tongue forced its way between her lips and tangled with hers. She swallowed his groan as his hands moved to her back, skimming up her top. She moved her hand to try and stop it from moving, but Draco was undeterred. Hermione pulled away, breathless.

Draco wasted no time in undoing her bra, as Hermione attempted to stop him. He pushed her further into the wall so that her hands were trapped. She tried pitifully to stop him, but he anchored her to the wall with his body, angling it just so that he had the freedom to move his hands. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but he silenced her by kissing her again.

She couldn't help but respond.

Draco thrived on her doubts and protests, bringing his hands to the front of her chest and stroking her breasts lightly. Hermione shivered, subconsciously pushing them against his hands. Draco smirked against her mouth, and drew his fingers in circles around her nipples, feeling them pucker and harden against his fingertips. He pinched one of the nipples and pulled away from her mouth. Hermione regained her strength and tried to stop him again, desperate not to yield to him – no matter how tempting he was.

"No… I – I don't -" Draco placed a finger on Hermione's lips to silence her before leaning in to whisper softly in her ear,

"Oh I think that you do. You're listening to your head at the moment, but your body craves it." Hermione whimpered slightly as Draco's fingers stopped caressing her breasts and moved down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps after them. She swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering closed as the digits reached into her pyjama shorts to the apex of her thighs. He continued to whisper, "I can feel everything, from your heartbeat stuttering to the shudders you try so hard to hide…" His fingers slipped between her lips and drew circles around the entrance to her vagina. He groaned slightly before continuing.

"I can feel you… you're so wet for me." Hermione shook her head in denial, and he laughed quietly, breath fanning over her ear. "You want this. Stop battling with your mind Granger, and succumb to your body's desires…" He slid a digit inside her, causing her eyes to fly open as she clenched around it. He growled, "You're so tight Granger, and so soft – relax a little." He began to slowly ease his finger in and out. Hermione's eyes widened at the feeling, before dropping her head backwards to rest against the wall. Draco chuckled darkly.

"That's it, just relax." He lifted her thigh up to hook around his hip before inserting another finger and moving just that little bit faster. Hermione's eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering as she sighed. Draco pushed his fingers faster, deeper. Her hands moved from their previous position on his chest and reached up for his shoulders, scoring her nails on his back. Draco couldn't stop the moan that leapt from his throat, spurring him on to continue pushing Hermione to her limits. She could feel the pleasure soaring through her veins as Draco continued, and she cried out as he thrusted faster still. She was so close, and opened her mouth to say so when he kissed her softly, slowly meshing his tongue with hers – a complete contrast to his fingers.

He pulled away from her lips and kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, occasionally biting and sucking. Hermione cried out again, but still needed something more. Draco moved his lips to her ear, before starting to whisper again,

"You're so close aren't you Granger… I can feel you clenching around my fingers." She moaned in agreement.

"I – I need –"

"Say my name." He ordered. Her eyes flew open again as she stared at him, his fingers stilling for a moment.

"Never." He smiled darkly, then moved his fingers faster and deeper than ever before. Hermione couldn't stop the moan that swelled up in her throat from escaping. He beckoned his fingers inside of her.

"Come on Granger, I know what you need, all you need to do is say my name." His thumb started to circle her clit slowly, and she began to shiver, teetering on the edge of something indescribable.

"Mal-" He growled.

"My name Granger... say it!"

Hermione was too far gone, the pleasure he was inflicting on her was so good, his fingers were like heaven, beckoning and stroking her inner walls. She vaguely heard him whisper, ".. Yes, that's it, come on Granger," before his thumb finally, _finally_! stroked her clit firmly before rubbing it insistently, and she yielded to the biggest explosion of pleasure she had ever felt before.

As she cried out his first name he watched her eyes close, her body tense as she shuddered and bucked uncontrollably, back arching and pushing her chest into him. He closed his eyes and savoured his name, spoken like a prayer and softly repeated as she came down from her high.

Hermione fought to get her breath back as her eyes opened groggily. She blinked at him a couple of times as he slipped her leg from his hip – fingers still damp. She noticed his smug smile, before realising with horror what she had let him do. She pushed him away forcefully before fleeing down the corridor to her dormitory.

Draco watched her go with his hair mussed, shoulders scratched and a dark smile etched onto his lips. He calmed his breathing down, rubbing the front of his jeans, soothing his erection.

It wouldn't be long now.

20/05/10


End file.
